Naley Music Drabbles
by lauralovesnaley
Summary: A selection of naley drabbles inspired by random songs selected using the "party shuffle" function on ITunes.
1. Basic Info

So, this is a set of drabbles I was inspired to write

So, this is a set of drabbles I was inspired to write. I did the party shuffle thing on ITunes, and I realized that every song can pretty much describe Nathan and Haley in some way. So, here's my set of drabbles based off of the first 10 songs on my party shuffle. Enjoy!

xoxo,

laura


	2. First Time

Looking at you, holding my breath,

_Looking at you, holding my breath,  
For once in my life, I'm scared to death,  
I'm taking a chance, letting you inside._

"_First Time" by Lifehouse_

Haley shut the door and came to look at him as he sat on the bed. He had royally screwed up tonight, and he knew that Haley was one of the victims of the side effects of his drug use.

He was a jerk to her when he was high, and they both knew it. What Nathan didn't know was if Haley could ever forgive him for what he'd done. And even if she could forgive him, would she ever see him the way she used to? Those things he desperately needed to know.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt two fingers brush his chin. He looked up into Haley's eyes and had his answer right then and there. Staring up into those beautiful brown orbs of hers, all he could see was understanding and sympathy. How could Haley feel sympathy for him when he didn't even have sympathy for him? There was not any bit of disappointment in her eyes. But why?

Nathan couldn't believe that Haley could be so understanding without even asking any questions. She just accepted him, flaws and all. It was in that moment that Nathan realized that he had fallen in love, for the first time.


	3. Anybody Else

Oh, baby why can't you see

_Oh, baby why can't you see_

_You're making such a fool of me?_

_And I don't want you loving anybody else._

"_Anybody Else" by Matt White_

Haley couldn't believe all the times in the few short months that they had been dating that Nathan had screwed up. Trying to hook up with her to get back at Lucas, being afraid to acknowledge their date, and the whole porn thing just to name a few. Nathan had a real knack for making Haley come off as some love-stricken fool.

Yet, in this moment it didn't matter all the times Nathan had upset her or made her sad. It didn't matter that people still doubted them or gave them crap. It didn't matter that a different, crazier rumor was started about them every passing day. Haley and Nathan were immune to all the judgments and objections that people, even themselves, had.

All that mattered was where they were and what they were doing. All that mattered was the immense love they had for each other, which no one could tear apart. All that mattered was the two little words that they were about to say to each other that would most definitely change their lives forever. All that mattered was the fact that they couldn't love anybody else the way they loved each other. It was Naley, always and forever, and they were on the beach getting married to day to make that promise eternal.


	4. Pictures of You

Pictures of you,

_Pictures of you,_

_Pictures of me,  
Remind us all of what we could have been_

"_Pictures of You" by The Last Goodnight_

Nathan looked up at that board that haunted him, yet kept him hopeful. That board represented their world. But that was the problem with it. It was their world; a world that he was fearful didn't exist anymore.

That board had photos of not just his friends but their friends. It had pictures of them as man and wife for the first time publicly. It had pictures that were near and dear to them. And the big, blocky "Nathan and Haley" written at the top didn't help matters any. Every time he woke up and came into the kitchen for breakfast, he had to stare at that wall and be reminded of what could have been. What guy could handle that?

Nathan was so close to an emotional breakdown that he felt all his blood rush, which was always a sign of something bad. He knew he needed a release, some way to get out all his pain, all his sadness, and all his hurt.

So, he found the only way he could come up with. He ripped the board from the wall and sent it flying across the room. It immediately shattered into a million pieces, as he had a feeling his marriage had a while ago. Now, there were no pictures of them, no pictures to remind him of what they could have been.


	5. Never Too Late

_The world we knew  
Won't come back  
The time we've lost  
Can't get back  
"Never Too Late" by Three Days Grace_

Nathan refused to let go of Haley. He may be scared as hell for his life right now, but that wasn't near as important as Haley. He needed her to be alive, regardless if he was or not. She had too much potential, too much greatness. The world needed Haley James-Scott.

But Nathan couldn't lie to himself. Staring down the barrel of Jimmy's gun had him spooked. And hearing Haley so fearlessly talk to Jimmy and try to comfort him had him more spooked. Did she not know that by talking to him she could potentially make herself one of Jimmy's targets? No, she was tutor girl; she had to know the risks. Haley did this because she cared. And no matter how messed up a person was, Haley was still compassionate towards them. If Haley hadn't been that way, Nathan was certain their marriage wouldn't have lasted.

Nathan's trance was broken when he heard the door slam shut and saw Jimmy Edwards later. He immediately gripped Haley harder than ever, clinging to every ounce of life she had. But he was soon moved out of that trance when he heard shots ring out. Him, Haley, and everyone else in the room burst into tears, even that Marcus kid who had called Jimmy a fat ass shed a few. When Nathan saw this, he knew that the world that everyone at Tree Hill High once knew won't come back.


	6. This Is Who We Are

_Patience, child it will find you  
Your deepest dreams will guide you  
the moment that you're born  
all night the fear inside will come through  
haunting right behind you  
don't let it get too far_

"_This Is Who We Are" by Cartel_

Haley sat, alone in the recording booth, staring at that darling picture of Jamie and Nathan. Seeing that picture brought her so much joy, but now, it was also causing her guilt and conflict. How would she ever be able to fully return to singing knowing all the strain and hardships it cost her marriage? And how could she add singing into the already extensive equation of being a wife, mother, and teacher? Haley knew that she was in over her head.

Then, Haley remembered one of her most favorite quotes from her mother. Her mother said it when Haley was twelve, in bed, and worried because she had to decide whether to go to some sort of camp for geniuses for the summer or stay back and hang with Luke and the rivercourt boys. Her mom said, "Honey, you can't worry. Let your deepest dreams guide you and happiness will find you."

That's what Haley decided to do now. Zone out everything else and focus on what made Haley happy. Haley had told the psychologist that Nathan and Jamie were the two best things in her life, and she hadn't lied. They were the two best and most important things in her life, but her therapist had also told them that they needed to rediscover themselves as individuals. Gosh, this wasn't easy. She was letting her deepest dreams guide her, but they were guiding her in two different directions.


	7. Rescue Me

Rescue me, come on and take my hand

_Rescue me, come on and take my hand.  
Come on baby and be my man, 'cause I love you, 'cause I want you.  
Can't you see that I'm lonely, mm, mm.  
Take me baby, love me baby, need me baby, mm, mm.  
Can't you see that I'm lonely._

"_Rescue Me" by Fontella Bass_

Nathan twirled Haley around like the princess she was. He couldn't believe how wonderful his wife was. Haley was glowing, happy, healthy, and expecting a son that he would love with all his heart. As for him, Tree Hill had just won the state championship, and he was going to Duke. Yep, life couldn't get any better. "But they could get worse," Nathan thought to himself.

Just as Nathan thought that, he heard the squeal of car tires and Haley's shrill telling him to look out. Next thing he knew, his wife, the love of his life, was flying through the air after being hit by a fast moving black car.

Nathan looked down to see his wife lying motionless on the concrete road. Though, her eyes were shut, he could tell what she was saying to him with them. She was telling him to rescue her, to take her away from all of the mess that was occurring right now.

So, Nathan called out for help. He begged for anyone to come out and help his ailing wife. And once he saw Lucas was coming and heard Lucas say he would call 911, he ran over to the black car that had just hit Haley. Nathan had no idea what he was going to do when he got there. One thing was for sure, though. Whoever was in that car was about to find out just how much Nathan needed his baby, in a rather brutal fashion.


	8. Nine In The Afternoon

Back to the street

_Back to the street  
Back to the place  
Back to the room where it all began, hey  
Back to the room where it all began_

"_Nine in the Afternoon" by Panic at the Disco_

Haley couldn't believe she was doing this. Haley, the no nonsense, practical mother and wife, was doing something cheesy and romantic for her husband on their tenth anniversary. Haley was not the romantic type. She wasn't good at all the cheesy and corny stuff. Boy, how times have changed.

Haley had hurriedly got up that morning to prepare everything for Nathan. She hurriedly prepared two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and packed them and some side dishes and beverages in a picnic basket. She had rushed to a party supply store and got a raven blue table cloth as well as some candles. Then, she had made the call to Lucas, telling him what his part in Nathan's surprise was.

Haley really focused on every little detail she could. She really wanted this night to be a night spent reminiscing of the times they had when they were in high school. A night where they can forget all their jobs and responsibilities and focus on what got them to where they are right now, each other.

Now, she adorned the old, wooden table in all of the decorations she had bought earlier and got the food she had prepared out of the picnic basket and set the table. Next, she got out a math book one of her co workers let her borrow. She changed into that old crocheted poncho she had and was all set. Now, she could take Nathan back, back to the street, back to the place, back to the room where it all began.


	9. She's No You

Any girl walk by, don't matter

_Any girl walk by, don't matter  
'Cause you're looking so much better  
Don't ever need to get caught up in jealousy  
She could be a supermodel  
Every magazine the cover  
She'll never ever mean a thing to me_

"_She's No You" by Jesse McCartney_

Nathan could feel Haley's apprehension all day. Haley was too strong and proud to admit that she was jealous and scared of the strippers that Tim was going to have over for their casual boys' evening formally known as a bachelor party.

To be honest, Nathan was a little scared himself. He wasn't scared that this stripper was going to be this beautiful bombshell who would sweep him off his feet. No, Haley had already done that. He was more nervous that his buddies would push him to do something stupid that might hurt Haley. He made himself a promise right then that he would be strong and forcefully resist any bad temptations that came his way.

Nathan's thoughts were interrupted when he heard his wife speak in one of the most vulnerable tones she ever had. She told him that she was scared about tonight because it was the first real test for their marriage, and they hadn't even been married a month. She told him that she was worried this stripper would be like an angel sent from God, and Nathan would fall in love with her. That's when Nathan had enough. He couldn't let his wife be hurt over such nonsense.

"Shh," Nathan whispered into Haley's ear while soothingly rubbing circles on her back. "She could mean a supermodel, but she'll never mean a thing to me," Nathan said, and when Haley saw his eyes, she knew it was true.


	10. I’m Like a Lawyer With The Way I’m

We're the new face of failure

_We're the new face of failure  
Prettier and younger but not any better off  
Bulletproof and loneliness  
at best, at best_

"_I'm Like a Lawyer With The Way I'm Always Trying To Get You Off" by Fall Out Boy_

Nathan stared at his wife's stilled and sleeping form in the hospital and almost broke down into tears. He remembered the days pre-Haley when everything was so easy and care free. Sure, he was a jackass, but there was never anything that caused him as much pain as he's feeling right now. But Nathan knew that if he'd never met Haley, not only would he not have experienced that pain he was feeling right now, but he wouldn't have experienced the love. The love of never waking up alone, the love of having someone to depend on and someone to depend on you; he would have none of that.

Nathan knew that wasn't worth it. He needed Haley. He needed his rock. And right now, he needed her strength. He needed her to be strong enough to get through this and wake up because he honestly didn't know how he could live if he didn't have her and their unborn son.

In that moment of clarity, Nathan realized something that was almost as troubling as what had happened to Haley. He was like his father. They both had to choose between family and basketball in very crucial moments of their lives. Both chose basketball, and both paid dearly for it. He was like his father, prettier and younger but not any better off.


	11. The Minstrel's Prayer

Shelter me oh genius words

_Shelter me oh genius words  
Just give me strength  
To pen these things  
Give me peace to weld her wings  
And oh oh carry on all you minstrels of the world  
We will catch our lady's ear  
We will win for us the girl_

"_The Minstrel's Prayer" by Cartel_

Nathan sat on the couch in his parent's living room, pondering what to do. He couldn't believe that that sex tape hadn't gotten destroyed and got out to about half of the school, including Haley. He was still wondering why he even made that tape in the first place. Now, he and everyone else had more proof to what a stupid, idiotic jerk he had been back then.

And now, he had unwisely agreed to write a list of every girl he'd ever been with. He knew that if he got up the strength to write that down, Haley would be devastated when she saw that list. Nathan couldn't come up with anything besides the truth, so he reluctantly began writing the list.

But before he could even finish the name, an idea came to him. However, this idea still involved writing the list, and he didn't know how he was going to do that. He prayed to the Lord to give him strength to pen these things, and he needed it. He eventually finished the list and wrote the other list he had come up with as part of his idea. Now, he needed the peace to weld her wings, or else he was a dead man walking. Lord, help him catch his lady's ear and win for us the girl.

That's it! My music drabble collection is finito! What did you think of it?? Are there any of these you'd like to see extended into actual one shots or maybe even a story?? Just review to let me know. I'm always open to new ideas. I might do this again. You all should really try it; it's fun! Have a good night!

xoxo,

Laura


End file.
